Home, Dry and Wasted
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It’s all in her heart...Connie/Paul Rose pairing; little unusual, but I like their interaction
1. Chapter 1

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

Connie/Paul Rose pairing; little unusual, but I like their interaction :)

Chapter 1

Connie sighed as she flung herself into her comfortable cushioned office chair, making it slide back slightly. Sighing once more, she manoeuvred the chair a little further back, far enough so that there was room for her to stretch out and rest her legs on the desk. That might give her a little more comfort after a hard day of being the boss and a hardworking surgeon.

Yawning, she realised that there was only an hour or so to go, then she could go home with her husband, eat dinner with him and her children, and spend some quality time together. It was a small pleasure, but one that she yearned for and enjoyed almost every single night. The smiles on her son and daughter's faces made even the most difficult day at work seem like a mere daydream, a walk in the park. All of this her beautiful children did with a small hug and some of their time.

You'd be right in thinking, Connie had became a mother once more. William Elliot Rose was his name, and he was 2 years old. And you'd also be right in thinking once more that her husband was none other than the senior anaesthetist, Paul Rose.

Connie often found herself thinking about what it was about Paul that first attracted him to her. She figured that it was probably because he was always there for her when things went south. Yet she'd never noticed him there, lurking in the shadows, being her anchor when she needed to be anchored, supporting her when she needed support. Perhaps she never noticed him before because he wasn't really her type; he was slightly older than her, divorced with children and of equal ranking to her within the hospital. She usually went for the no complications toy boy, lower in rank to her. So she never really noticed him before. But she noticed him that day.

She'd briefly reunited with John Grayson after Jayne had left, foolishly of course, but she couldn't resist him. He left her, yet again, and she got over him, plain and simple. But old wounds were reopened around 8 weeks later, when she sat in her bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. The day she found out that she was pregnant. Although the situation wasn't ideal because of John and Jayne, Connie was thrilled at the prospect of being a mother once more.

But her happiness was to be short lived. A week after she found out that she was pregnant, she collapsed in her office with severe abdominal cramping and bleeding. Paul found her a little while later in a crumpled heap, sobbing her heart out at the tragedy that was taking place inside of her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, he held her close, before gently lifting her into his arms and carrying her to a bed on the ward.

Connie saw Paul as her hero after that day. She was extremely grateful at how gentle and attentive he had been towards her, and didn't want him to leave her. And so he stayed, through all of the scans and tests, he remained glued to her side.

After taking her home, he promised to stay with her for longer. He made her dinner, made up her bed and sat with her, making sure that she was okay. They even ended up staying up late, having a heart to heart conversation over a bottle of wine; talking about everything really. Consequently, they fell asleep on Connie's sofa, cuddling closer together as the night progressed. The result was another heart to heart in the morning, followed by the decision to be together, to be an item, a couple.

And here they were now, 6 months into their marriage and the proud parents of William, born a few months after their first anniversary. All of them were a very close knit family; Paul, Connie, Grace and William.

Her thought trail was broken by a curious Paul in the door way.

'Long day?' he asked with a sincere smile.

'Yeah,' she replied, taking her feet off the desk, leaving her chair, going towards her husband and hugging him close.

'Wow, really long day,' he remarked.

'So I need an excuse to put my arms around my husband, the love of my life?' she asked with a wink.

'Never,' he replied, pulling her closer and locking his lips with hers in a passionate kiss, putting his arms around her in a close embrace, deepening their kiss.

'Mmmm,' she said softly. 'After the day I've had, I need more of that, a hug from the kids and a huge glass of wine.'

'Ah, preaching to the converted sweetheart, believe you me,' he replied. 'I am going to settle some paperwork, so I guess I'll meet you back here at the end of shift and we can go home and finish what we started.'

'Mmm, indeed,' replied Connie.

Giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, Paul left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Smiling softly, Connie sat back down at her desk and began to fiddle with an elastic band to pass the time.

Her thoughts were interrupted once more by a brisk knock on the door.

'Come in,' she said monotonously, the thoughts of a big glass of Merlot echoing in her mind over and over.

A woman in her 50's entered the room. She was wearing dowdy clothes, her hair slightly askew, but a warm smile graced her face.

'Constance Rose?' asked the woman questioningly.

'Yes,' replied Connie, looking up. 'And you are?'

'Sarah Candlewell,' she said, moving towards Connie and shaking her hand. 'I'm a social worker with Holby Child Protection.'

'Has a complaint been made about me?' asked Connie, fearing the worst. 'Because my husband and I would never hurt our children.'

'No,' she replied hastily. 'No, nothing like that. I'm here because of Jennifer Richman.'


	2. Chapter 2

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

Connie/Paul Rose pairing; little unusual, but I like their interaction :)

'_Sarah Candlewell,' she said, moving towards Connie and shaking her hand. 'I'm a social worker with Holby Child Protection.'_

'_Has a complaint been made about me?' asked Connie, fearing the worst. 'Because my husband and I would never hurt our children.'_

'_No,' she replied hastily. 'No, nothing like that. I'm here because of Jennifer Richman.'_

'How did you find me?' asked Connie. 'Just out of curiosity. I've had 2 name changes since then.'

'We just followed your name and name changes through the years,' replied Sarah. 'And found you here.'

'Right,' said Connie quietly. 'What about Jenny? I haven't heard anything from the Richman's for 26 years.'

'They died when Jenny was 7, she was put back into care until she turned 16,' said Sarah gently.

'Oh God,' said Connie. 'I thought that she'd have a good life, better than one with an 18 year old Mum in Peckham with no money. The Richman's, Roy and Helen, they had so much love to give, they could give Jenny everything. They were such kind people, they even gave her my name as a middle name. I can't believe that they died.'

'Seeing as they didn't have any relatives, she was put into the system,' said Sarah.

'So why are you here now?' asked Connie. 'What's changed?'

'Jenny asked us to contact you,' replied Sarah. 'She needs help.'

'How can I help her?' asked Connie in confusion. 'I haven't been a part of her life.'

'I'll just give you some background and it will all become clear,' explained Sarah. 'Jenny came out of care when she was 16, and refused all the help we wanted to give to her so that she could adjust to being out i the world. She was with an unsuitable boyfriend to say the least, a few years older, led her astray. She transitioned from being a small time drug addict, cannabis and such, to crack and heroin. She's been dealing as well, picked up several times and served time 2 years ago for possession with intent.'

'Okay,' said Connie. 'Again, what's changed?'

'4 months ago, Jenny gave birth to a little boy, Brady. We really thought that she'd see it through. She'd been clean through the whole pregnancy, we even tested her regularly to make sure. Brady was born healthy, no signs of withdrawal,' replied Sarah.

'I gather you're here because she's back on the drugs?' asked Connie.

'Yes, I am,' said Sarah. 'Jenny sent me to find you, because she knows that Brady will be taken away from her. She's threatening to kill herself and him if he's put into care, she doesn't want him to go through what she did. She said that you were the one you trusted with him the most. She gave me a letter to give to you.'

Taking the crisp white envelope out of her bag, she passed it to Connie.

'Once you've read it, I'll need a decision pretty quickly,' said Sarah.

'I'll have to talk to my husband first,' said Connie. 'And consult with our children, between us we have 4.'

'Is there room for Brady?' asked Sarah in concern.

'Of course,' said Connie. 'We live in a 7 bedroom house, and Jack, my stepson, is away in Oxford at university, so there's lots of room.'

'So how old are your children?' asked Sarah, out of curiosity.

'Jack is 20, Charlotte is 17, Grace is 7 and William is 2,' said Connie with pride.

'I'm really sorry, I have to get going,' said Sarah, handing Connie a card. 'Here's my card, call me as soon as possible to let me know if you can take Brady.'

'I will do,' said Connie, shaking Sarah's hand. 'Goodbye.'

As Sarah left the room, Paul came to the door. Peering around the door, he said, 'What was that about?'

'Social worker,' said Connie.

'Was it something to do with us and the kids?' asked Paul in concern.

'Nope, that's what I thought too,' said Connie. 'It's a long story Paul, but it starts with the fact that I have another daughter.'


	3. Chapter 3

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

Connie/Paul Rose pairing; little unusual, but I like their interaction :)

_As Sarah left the room, Paul came to the door. Peering around the door, he said, 'What was that about?'_

'_Social worker,' said Connie._

'_Was it something to do with us and the kids?' asked Paul in concern._

'_Nope, that's what I thought too,' said Connie. 'It's a long story Paul, but it starts with the fact that I have another daughter.'_

'How am I only hearing this now?' asked Paul. 'I thought you were 100% honest with me.'

'I am,' said Connie quietly. 'I just don't bring up my past in Peckham. It brings back painful memories.'

'I understand,' said Paul, taking her into his arms and hugging her close. 'Now sit down with me, and tell me everything.'

Sitting down on the leather sofa beside Paul, she leaned into him and said, 'I was 18, just moved out of home, living in a grotty little council flat, I was a mess. Drinking every night, hungover every morning, promiscuous, the lot. I met a man called Gary, I think that was his name. We spent a few nights together without any protection, stupid of us really, but 4 weeks later I found out that I was pregnant.'

As her eyes began to water, Paul wiped them dry and held her closer. 'It's okay Connie,' he said gently. 'I'm here. Take your time.'

'I knew he wouldn't want anything to do with her, and I was scared of having an abortion, they were so dangerous back then, so I decided to have her adopted. It was the hardest decision I've ever had to make in my life,' she said tearfully.

'I understand,' said Paul. 'It must've been painful times.'

'She was a beautiful baby,' said Connie. 'So small and adorable. For a while I wanted to keep her, because she was a part of me. But I couldn't raise her in that flat with no money, I was about to go to university, no one could look after her. So the agency put me in contact with the Richman's. They were everything you'd want parents to be, so I asked them if they'd take Jenny.'

'Was that her name?' asked Paul.

'Yeah,' replied Connie quietly. 'Jennifer, after my dad's sister. The Richman's liked the name, so they kept it like that, and gave her the middle name of Constance after me. They offered to keep in contact, but I couldn't, it was hurting me to give her away, I didn't want to be reminded.'

'Understandable,' said Paul. 'So what's happened?'

'The Richman's died when she was 7, and Jenny was put into care. She left when she was 16, fell in with the wrong crowd, got into drugs, went to prison for dealing, and 4 months ago she gave birth to my grandson,' said Connie. 'The social worker said that she was clean all of the way through the pregnancy, but she's relapsed. They're going to take him away from her.'

'And Jenny didn't want that?' asked Paul.

'No, she didn't,' said Connie. 'Understandably of course. She threatened to kill both of them if they put him there, and asked them to contact me to look after Brady. The social worker gave me a letter from her.'

'Have you read it yet?' replied Paul.

'No, would you read it for me?' she asked.

'Of course,' he said, taking the envelope from Connie's outstretched hand and opening it, scanning the neat swirled handwriting, similar to Connie's.

_Dear Mum,_

_It feels strange to call you that, I've never even met you. But I do know that you're Connie Chase, my parents told me about you. Sarah tells me that you're called Connie Rose now, and you have 2 children and 2 stepchildren; Grace, William, Charlotte and Jack. _

_I hardly know you, and you hardly know me, so it seems wrong that I'm asking this of you. But I'm desperate, Brady's desperate, we're desperate. I can't let them put him into care; I'd rather the both of us die than have him go through what I did. It's a big ask from me, but I am begging you, please take my baby in and look after him. _

_You're a mother, you understand my motivation for this. I know I'm a bad mother, and that I can't look after Brady because of my addiction, but I don't want him to suffer for my misgivings. _

_I hope you'll make the right choice._

_Jenny_

'I want to take him in,' said Connie with a sniff. 'I can't abandon him.'

'I agree,' replied Paul. 'He's family, and we'll look after him, at least until Jenny gets better. Because family stick together.'

'I'll ring Sarah in the morning,' said Connie, the smile returning to her face.

'You look like you need a long drink,' remarked Paul.

'Long drink, short drink, meh, anything alcoholic will do,' replied Connie. 'It's been one of those days.'

'How about I take you home, knock up my infamous pasta carbonara, crack open a bottle of wine and we can break the news to the kids?' asked Paul.

'The first 3, heaven,' said Connie in reply. 'The last one, can't it wait?'

'Sorry sweetheart, but I think that the sooner the better. It'll all move very quickly now,' replied Paul as Connie groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

Connie/Paul Rose pairing; little unusual, but I like their interaction :)

'_How about I take you home, knock up my infamous pasta carbonara, crack open a bottle of wine and we can break the news to the kids?' asked Paul._

'_The first 3, heaven,' said Connie in reply. 'The last one, can't it wait?'_

'_Sorry sweetheart, but I think that the sooner the better. It'll all move very quickly now,' replied Paul as Connie groaned._

As they came home from the hospital, Connie couldn't help but feel her mind overflowing with thoughts. She never could've imagined a ghost from the past like Jenny coming back to haunt her, she thought that everything had been buried so well. Apparently she was wrong in thinking that her past had been hidden expertly from the prying eyes of others.

If news of Jenny got out around the hospital, Connie would become a laughing stock with her colleagues, going about her every day job would be a nightmare.

'Sweetheart,' said Paul from the driver's seat. 'No one's going to care that you're a grandmother or that you had a child when you were a teenager.'

Connie huffed in reply. 'It's stupid that I'm feeling concern for my reputation when my grandson needs me.'

'You've a right to be confused,' replied Paul. After a short pause, he said, 'How are we going to tell the kids?'

'We tell Charlotte straight out, we tell Grace an abbreviated story so we don't confuse her, and tell William that a baby's coming to stay,' said Connie. 'We can ring Jack at Oxford later to let him know.'

'Sounds like a plan,' said Paul, pulling into the driveway of their home. 'Home sweet home.'

'Mmm,' said Connie. 'Indeed.'

'Right, we can tell the kids, and then I can get started on dinner,' said Paul.

'Right,' said Paul, getting out of the car.

Connie followed closely behind him into the house, hanging up her coat and listening to the sounds of her family life.

'Kids, we're home!' shouted Paul. 'Living room please.'

'We're already in here,' said Charlotte.

'Okay,' said Paul, following Connie into the living room and sitting on the sofa beside her.

'How've they been?' asked Connie to Charlotte.

'Good as gold, as always,' said Charlotte. 'Grace has been colouring in, and Will's been watching the TV while I've been feeling sorry for myself. The joys of domestic bliss.'

'Thomas the tank engine again?' asked Connie. 'And why feeling sorry for yourself?'

'Yup,' replied Charlotte. 'It's amazing that nearly every 2 year old boy will bend to your will at the offer of that. And I've just been a bit sick. So anyway...what did you want us all together for?'

'We need to talk to you outside first before we tell Grace and William,' said Paul, standing up.

'Okay,' replied Charlotte. 'Let's go then.'

Getting up, Charlotte and Connie followed Paul out of the room, and into the kitchen.

'What's going on dad?' asked Charlotte once they were out of ear shot.

'We wanted to tell you first Lottie,' said Paul gently.

'Tell me what dad?' asked Charlotte. 'You're scaring me.'

'It's nothing bad,' said Connie. 'Believe us. It's just something to get used to, someone new to get used to.'

'Oh God, the two of you are going to have another baby aren't you?' said Charlotte excitedly. 'That's it, isn't it?'

'No, that's not it,' replied Connie. 'But we are going to have to convert one of the spare rooms into a nursery.'

'If you're not pregnant, then why?' asked Charlotte.

'I have another daughter, one that I gave up when I was 18. She's having some problems with addiction, so, if it's okay with you and the others, we're going to be looking after her son Brady for a while, my grandson,' said Connie.

'Oh, right,' said Charlotte. 'You're a grandmother? That's really strange.'

'You're telling me,' replied Connie. 'Everything will happen so quickly, the social worker's keen to get everything sorted out.'

'It's good,' replied Charlotte. 'What's your daughter's name?'

'Jenny,' said Connie. 'She's going back into rehab to get the help that she needs, and she might come and stay with us for a while afterwards. Is that okay?'

'It's fine,' replied Charlotte. 'It'll be good to have a baby around the house again. So I don't get a new brother or sister?'

'Sadly no,' said Paul, chuckling to himself.

'Any chances of one in the future?' asked Charlotte.

'Maybe,' replied Connie. 'We're not promising anything.'

'Okay,' replied Charlotte, holding her hands up. 'So I gather you're calling Jack to let him know, and telling Grace and William now?'

'Yes we are,' said Paul. 'An abbreviated version.'

'Let's do it then,' replied Connie, leaving the room with the two of them and going back into the living room, where William was still watching Thomas the Tank Engine, and Grace still drawing.

'Grace, William, will you stop what you're doing for a minute?' asked Paul. 'We have something to tell you.'

'Okay,' replied Grace, putting the pencils down.

'Someone's coming to be living with us soon,' said Connie. 'He's only a little baby, but he's mummy's grandson. You have nan and grandad Rose and grandad Chase, but little Brady has me. His mummy's not very well, so we're going to be looking after Brady for a bit. Is that okay?'

'Yeah,' replied Grace with a smile.

'Thomas,' yelled William.

'Okay little man,' said Paul with a smile. 'We'll put Thomas back on.'

Turning the TV back on, everything resumed as normal.

'First thing tomorrow, I'll call Sarah,' said Connie to Paul. 'And organise the handing over of Brady.'

'Will you want to see Jenny?' asked Paul.

'I think so,' replied Connie. 'There are a lot of things I want to find out, and I'm guessing that she has many unanswered questions.'


	5. Chapter 5

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

Connie/Paul Rose pairing; little unusual, but I like their interaction :)

'_First thing tomorrow, I'll call Sarah,' said Connie to Paul. 'And organise the handing over of Brady.'_

'_Will you want to see Jenny?' asked Paul. _

'_I think so,' replied Connie. 'There are a lot of things I want to find out, and I'm guessing that she has many unanswered questions.'_

Later that night, once Grace and William were in bed and Charlotte was finishing her essay, Connie got into bed beside Paul and yawned loudly.

'You tired sweetheart?' asked Paul.

Smiling, Connie said, 'Just a little bit. I'm feeling really under the weather at the moment, but it'll pass.'

Grinning, Paul said, 'Connie, I know...'

'You know what?' asked Connie in confusion.

'That you're pregnant,' said Paul with a beam.

'And how do you figure that?' asked Connie, trying not to give anything away.

'I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom bin,' replied Paul. 'It was positive.'

'Sweetheart,' said Connie, holding his hand and squeezing it gently. 'It's not my test, you'd have been there by my side waiting for the result if it was.'

'If it's not yours,' said Paul curiously. 'Then it must be....'

'Charlotte's,' they said in unison, standing up and hastening down the stairs to the front room, where Charlotte was sitting on the sofa with a notepad in her lap.

'Hey dad, Connie,' said Charlotte breezily.

'Charlotte Melissa Rose,' said Paul sternly.

'What did I do this time?' she asked.

'Paul,' said Connie softly. 'Lottie, your dad found the pregnancy test in the bathroom bin. It's not mine, it can only be yours.'

'I shouldn't have left it there,' said Charlotte, her aqua blue eyes filling up with tears. 'But I guess it was only a matter of time before you'd find out.'

'How could you be so stupid?' said Paul angrily, making Charlotte cover her face and sob.

'Paul,' said Connie warningly. 'Go back upstairs, you're obviously not thinking straight.'

Huffing, Paul left the two of them and went upstairs, stomping his feet like a stroppy child.

'Men,' said Connie, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah,' replied Charlotte, wiping her eyes and trying to smile.

'It's not the end of the world,' said Connie softly. 'Trust me, I've been there.'

'You gave Jenny away,' said Charlotte. 'It'll be the end of the world for me, I know it. I wouldn't have any freedom, I'd have to give up school, and the stretch marks, labour, ah.'

'I did give Jenny away, only because there was no one there to support me,' said Connie. 'It's not like that with you, you have all of us. You'd have freedom, we'd make sure of it. Lily can watch your baby like she does with Grace and William, so you can go to school and still have a life. Stretch marks, there are creams for that and labour, pethadine and gas and air are a must, believe you me.'

'You make everything seem so simple,' said Charlotte softly.

'Come to think of it,' said Connie. 'It really is. And it's so worthwhile being a mum, believe me, there's nothing more rewarding. But you have options Lottie, you don't have to keep the baby. You can abort, adopt.'

'I couldn't live with myself if I killed my baby,' said Charlotte. 'And I couldn't live with myself knowing that I sent a part of me away when I was capable of managing. I don't want to be selfish and think about me, it's all about the baby now. I want to keep it.'

'Good on you,' said Connie, hugging her close. 'How far along are you?'

'I have no idea,' said Charlotte in reply. 'About 5 or 6 weeks, maybe?'

'And the father?' asked Connie, causing Charlotte to flinch. 'Lottie, I won't tell your dad if that's what you're worried about. I know what he'll do if he knows.'

'Really?' asked Charlotte.

'Sworn to secrecy,' said Connie. 'And we both know what men are like. Totally incapable of seeing the bigger picture.'

Giggling, Charlotte said, 'Yeah. You're not angry at me, are you?'

'I have no right to be,' said Connie. '24 years ago I was in your position. I'd be a hypocrite to judge you.'

Getting a tissue and wiping her face, Charlotte said, 'It wasn't a serious thing, just several one nighters. It's Liam from school, the one who lives a few streets down. He knows, and he said that he doesn't want anything to do with the baby because he was too young and they're moving to Scotland. But I'm kind of happy about that. It'll be a clean slate not having him here.'

'I have to say that you're being very mature about all of this,' said Connie, hugging Charlotte again. 'Right, am off to calm your dad down and brief him, minus the Liam thing. Once he's safely away in Scotland where your dad can't find him, that'll be the time to let him know that Liam's the father.'

'Okay,' said Charlotte, putting her papers away. 'I'm going up to bed, I'm exhausted.'

'Night sweetheart,' said Connie.

'Night,' replied Charlotte.

Connie followed Charlotte up the stairs and departed from her at the top, going to the left as she went to the right. Going back into her bedroom, she found Paul sitting on the bed, thinking.

'What did she say?' asked Paul.

'5 or 6 weeks, wasn't a serious boyfriend, more like a friends with benefits thing, and she wants to keep the baby. I said that we'd support her with childcare etc,' said Connie.

'Who's the guy?' asked Paul, clenching his fists.

'She didn't tell me his name or how she knows him,' replied Connie. 'She'll tell us in time.'

'Okay,' replied Paul. 'God, I'm going to be a grandfather.'

'Haha,' said Connie. 'Join the club. I'll get us t-shirts made. Young Grandparents, because we're cool like that.'


	6. Chapter 6

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

Connie/Paul Rose pairing; little unusual, but I like their interaction :)

'_Okay,' replied Paul. 'God, I'm going to be a grandfather.'_

'_Haha,' said Connie. 'Join the club. I'll get us t-shirts made. Young Grandparents, because we're cool like that.'_

The next morning came in a blur, and after the daily hassle of getting Grace ready for school, William dressed and pulling a puking Charlotte out of the bathroom, Connie and Paul got showered and changed, ready for work.

Once Charlotte had driven off to school in her black Mini Cooper, and William and Grace were in the hands of Lily, the Nanny, Paul and Connie got into their 4x4 and set off for work.

'Tired sweetheart?' asked Paul as he drove.

'A little,' said Connie. 'I'm feeling a bit queasy as well, but I think that the odours of Charlotte's vomited breakfast are to blame for that. That's what pregnancy does to you.'

'Well,' said Paul. 'You were feeling under the weather last night, maybe you're coming down with something.'

'Yeah, maybe,' said Connie. 'Got anything interesting planned for today?'

'Today my love, I am in theatre with you,' said Paul. 'It's a nice full list that you've got.'

'Ah,' groaned Connie. 'Ward rounds, paperwork and theatre. The joys of being a surgeon. And then it's go home, sort the kids out with dinner and bed.'

'Don't forget that you have to call Sarah today about Brady,' said Paul.

'Oh yes, I do,' said Connie. 'I don't think that she'll be in until about 9, so I'll ring her when I get to my office. I'll have to arrange picking him up for Tuesday as it's my day off, sort out some time off to get him settled in, organise seeing Jenny, sort out a room for him, argh.'

'I'm sure that the kids will help with the room,' said Paul. 'Jack's back at the weekend for a week because he's got a break, if Charlotte's not throwing up the contents of the stomach she'll help. At the very least you can take her shopping for things. Jack and I can do the painting and furniture assembly on Sunday, and you beautiful girls can go and get accessories.'

'Sounds like a plan,' said Connie.

Turning the radio on, Paul kept it low, but Connie couldn't help herself listening to the lyrics, and applying them to her situation.

_**If you never say goodbye  
To the best thing in your life  
There are things you don't appreciate  
At all  
So it's best that you don't try  
Holding back the time  
Are you ever gonna be  
Quite satisfied  
CHORUS  
Postcards from heaven  
Go to where you belong  
Never find the perfect situation  
Till you know where you're from  
If you ever say goodbye  
No regrets, I won't ask why  
And I wish you all the best love  
In the world  
Should you ever change your mind  
Holding back the sunshine  
Why you ever gonna be  
Quite satisfied**_

'Are you thinking about Jenny?' asked Paul.

'Yeah,' replied Connie. 'The song reminds me of her.'

'It's a good song,' said Paul, pulling into a car park space outside the hospital. 'We're here.'

'Another day,' mused Connie. 'Working.'

'Yup,' replied Paul, getting out of the car and opening the door for Connie.

'Thank you,' she said softly, holding his hand as they walked in and taking the lift upstairs.

'I have to go now,' said Paul. 'I'll see you later. Love you.'

Planting a small kiss on his cheek, she replied, 'I love you too.'

'Have a good day saving lives,' said Paul as he left.

'Have a good day knocking people out so I can save their life,' replied Connie.

'Cheeky,' he replied.

Smiling, she pressed the button for Darwin and the lift closed again. Once it was open, she got out and went into her office, putting down her coat and bag on her desk, and picking up the phone, taking out the card that Sarah gave her and dialling.

'Hi Sarah, it's Connie Rose. I've spoken with my husband and my children, and we've made a decision as a family to take Brady in. We're going to sort out a room for him this weekend, and can pick him up on Tuesday, if that's okay? Great, I'll be arranging for a couple of weeks off to settle him in. And, about Jenny, could we arrange seeing her? I'm sure that there are things she wants to ask me. That'll be fine. So I'll pick Brady up from Wyvern Social Services at noon on Tuesday? That's great. Okay, I'll see you then. Goodbye.'

Sighing, she wrote in her diary the date, time and place, and then picked up the phone again.

'Paula, it's Connie Rose. I'm going to have to cancel my appointment for Tuesday. I know I've been putting it off for ages, but I have a family matter to attend to. I'll call you to reschedule when I'm free. Thanks, bye,' she said.

Exhaling deeply, she got up and left her office, setting out for the CEO's office. Getting in the lift, she pressed the button for 2 floors up.

Knocking gently, she heard a quiet, 'Come in,' from Oliver Trenton, the new CEO.

'Mrs Rose,' he said as she entered. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'I need to take some leave, for approximately 2 weeks,' said Connie.

'And the reason?' he asked, offering her a seat.

Sitting down, Connie said, 'I'm becoming the guardian of a 4 month old baby boy. I need to settle him in.'

'You're adopting?' asked Oliver.

'Technically not,' said Connie. 'He's my grandson. I have a daughter from a previous relationship who's having a bit of trouble, so I'm taking her son in for a while so that she can get back on her feet.'

'I see,' he replied. 'So you require 2 weeks?'

'Yes I do,' replied Connie.

'Does Paul?' he asked.

'We haven't discussed it, but I don't think so,' said Connie. 'It is easy for me to find a temporary replacement, but the anaesatists are short staffed as it is. Mr Byrne can act up for the 2 weeks, I'm sure that he'll relish the experience.'

'Okay,' replied Oliver. 'I'll authorise it.'

'Thank you,' replied Connie, leaving the room.

Taking the lift back to Darwin, she began her ward rounds, which took place every morning as per usual. She made arrangements for some surgeries, prepped a few patients and made a few diagnoses. After breaking for a quick cup of tea and a snack, she scrubbed up and began her afternoon stint in theatre, with Paul by her side.

'Did you phone Sarah?' asked Paul.

'Yep,' replied Connie. 'Tuesday at noon is when we'll pick up Brady, the time off is squared with Oliver Trenton and the meeting with Jenny will be organised when we pick up Brady from Wyvern Social Services.'

'Sounds like it's all moving along,' said Paul.

'It is,' replied Connie.

After a short pause, Paul said, 'Well, my dear, let's go and operate.'

'Let's,' replied Connie.


	7. Chapter 7

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

Connie/Paul Rose pairing; little unusual, but I like their interaction :)

'_Sounds like it's all moving along,' said Paul. _

'_It is,' replied Connie._

'Argh!' exclaimed Charlotte. 'The smell of paint is making me ill!'

'Hmm,' replied Connie. 'It's annoying me too, shall we go shopping for accessories?'

'Sounds better than this,' she remarked. 'Better than working.'

The men quietly laughed to theirselves, but it caught the attention of the women.

'What's so funny?' asked Charlotte snappily.

'You haven't been working,' stated Paul.

'The two of you have been watching the two of us paint,' stated Jack. 'Will's been helping more than you!'

Little William, sitting on the floor with a paintbrush in his hand beamed a cheeky smile. 'Paint!'

'See?' said Jack. 'He even knows what it is!'

'Your humour astounds me,' retorted Charlotte. 'Oh tell me great master of comedy, how did you become such an idiot?'

'By painting,' shot back Jack.

'Okay, sibling rivalry and sniping aside, we're going shopping. Are you coming Grace?' asked Connie

'Yeah!' she replied.

'Do you want us to take Will as well?' asked Connie.

'Nah,' said Paul. 'Leave him, he's enjoying himself.'

'Okay,' she replied. 'We're off. All we need is curtains, bed clothing, a rug and general clothing...'

'I'll brace myself for the credit card bill,' replied Paul. 'Connie Rose and clothes don't mix for the credit card of those like me.'

'That rhymes,' said Jack.

'What a revelation,' remarked Charlotte as she, Connie and Grace left the room.

'Time to leave the brawn behind,' remarked Connie.

'Brawn? Don't make me laugh!' said Charlotte as they giggled together.

'So, is the morning sickness still getting to you?' asked Connie.

'A bit,' replied Charlotte. 'But now I'm craving so many bizarre things. Like last night, everyone was in bed, it was around 2am, and I woke up desperate for chocolate and pickled onions together with ice cream, so I raided the fridge.'

'Whoa that's disgusting,' said Connie.

'I never would've considered it before, but it was quite nice,' remarked Charlotte. 'My classmates thinks it's weird...'

'Do they know you're pregnant?' asked Connie.

'Yeah,' she said quietly. 'Some are really supportive about it, but I've got a lot of stick from it. The teachers aren't too keen on me now either, apart from a few.'

'They'll get over it,' replied Connie. 'They're just narrow minded idiots who can't see beyond mistakes. You're going to make something amazing of your life Charlotte, nothing can stand in the way of how clever you are. If Jack can get to Oxford, you can whilst standing on your head juggling a baby and 5 billion textbooks.'

'Imagine that,' remarked Charlotte. 'Anyway, moving on, did you find out where Jenny is?'

'I spoke to Sarah again yesterday,' said Connie. 'She said that Jenny's staying at a hostel in West Holby. It's not far from here, so I'll go and see her tomorrow I guess, before I go to pick up Brady. Technically, my leave starts from here on...so I've got the time...'

'You should definitely go and see her,' stated Charlotte. 'You both probably have questions for each other. You might leave feeling like you understand her more.'

'Where did my young Charlotte get her wisdom from?' asked Connie.

'Pregnancy,' replied Charlotte. 'It has stimulated my wiseness as well as my wideness.'

'Firstly, wiseness is not a word,' said Connie. 'Undermining your whole point, and you're not wide, you're pregnant and not even showing!'

'Pfft,' replied Charlotte. 'Now let's do some shopping!'

Returning from their shopping spree with their arms laden with bags, Charlotte, Connie and Grace were exhausted.

Using their last ounce of energy, they made the bed in the brown and cream teddy bear themed room, put up the curtains, laid down the rug and put all of the newly bought clothes into the wardrobe.

Collapsing down on various sofas and armchairs, they all gave a sigh of delight, knowing that the room was 100% ready for when Brady came in 2 days time.

'Early night?' said Charlotte.

'Ahh, read my mind,' said Connie. 'Let's all go to bed, I'm pooped.'

'You'd have to be to use that adjective,' remarked Paul with a yawn.

Not having the energy to slap him, Connie simply said, 'You'll pay for that later...'


	8. Chapter 8

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

'_Imagine that,' remarked Charlotte. 'Anyway, moving on, did you find out where Jenny is?'_

'_I spoke to Sarah again yesterday,' said Connie. 'She said that Jenny's staying at a hostel in West Holby. It's not far from here, so I'll go and see her tomorrow I guess, before I go to pick up Brady. Technically, my leave starts from here on...so I've got the time...'_

'_You should definitely go and see her,' stated Charlotte. 'You both probably have questions for each other. You might leave feeling like you understand her more.'_

'Thank you for agreeing to watch them Charlotte,' said Connie gratefully. 'We really appreciate it.'

'It's completely fine!' exclaimed Charlotte. 'Don't worry, we'll be fine. You need to go and see Jenny, both of you, it's a necessity, so I am more than happy to take up sprog duty.'

'Eurgh,' remarked Connie. 'I feel sick.'

'It's just nerves,' said Paul, trying to reassure her.

'If it was nerves, why has it been weeks?' she asked. 'I'll have to reschedule with Paula, get myself checked over.'

'Come on Connie, let's go,' said Paul, leading her out of the door.

As she sat in the car, her mobile went off. Seeing it was Elliot, she picked it up and said, 'Elliot! I'm on leave. What could you possibly want of me while I'm on leave?'

'I heard from Paul that you were going to see Jenny today, just wanted to wish you good luck!' he said.

'Oh, thanks,' she said, calming down a bit.

'But now I'm here...' he said.

'Goodbye Elliot,' she stated, putting the phone down. 'That man does make me laugh sometimes.'

'I've never been understand how two people so different actually manage to get along,' said Paul.

'We understand each other, we've been through some tough times together; I'm lucky to have him as a friend,' said Connie. 'He's always good for cheering me up.'

'I thought I did that?' asked Paul.

'You do,' she said. 'But yours is in a romance way, massages, hugs and sex. Elliot is constantly telling jokes if I'm down, although I don't think he means to be so funny.'

'You don't think I'm funny?' he asked.

'You are dear, you are,' she replied. 'Do you know where you're going?'

'Yup,' replied Paul. 'I have the instructions imprinted into my head, and if that doesn't work, we always have the SAT-NAV.'

'True,' she replied. 'Is it far?'

'No, not really,' he replied. 'Do you want me to turn on the radio?'

'It's up to you,' she replied, shifting slightly, finding it hard to get comfortable.

'I think I will,' he said, leaning over.

_**The winter here is cold, & bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone,  
I haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
Too long, too far from home.  
I feel just like I'm sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground,  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go.**_

If all the of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I can love you much better than this,  
Full of grace,  
Full of grace,  
My love.

It's better this way, I say,  
Having seen this place before,  
Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more.  
It's just that we stayed, too long,  
In the same old sickly skin,  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go.  
If all of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I could love you much better than this,  
Full of grace.

I know I can love you much better than this,  
It's better this way.

Leaning over, Connie quickly turned the radio off. 'Why does it always do that?' she asked.

'Do what?' asked Paul, oblivious.

'Play songs that remind me of her!' exclaimed Connie. 'Everytime...'

'Sweetheart, you need to calm down!' said Paul.

'Why?' asked Connie. 'Why should I calm down?'

'Because we're here,' he said soothingly. 'You need to calm down, Jenny's going to be in a big enough mess without you falling apart all over the place.'

Exhaling deeply, Connie tried to compose herself and said, 'Okay, let's go.'


	9. Chapter 9

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

'_Why?' asked Connie. 'Why should I calm down?'_

'_Because we're here,' he said soothingly. 'You need to calm down, Jenny's going to be in a big enough mess without you falling apart all over the place.'_

_Exhaling deeply, Connie tried to compose herself and said, 'Okay, let's go.'_

They found themselves outside a grotty, dingy looking block of flats that seemed to be endlessly tall, reaching into the sky. Connie grimaced at the thought of her baby, the baby she gave up into a loving home, was living here.

The general air in the vicinity reeked of stale smoke, body odour and disappointment. The place as a whole had an air of malfeasance, the bitter aroma of criminal activity. It sent shivers up Connie's spine at the thought.

'I know,' said Paul, squeezing her hand. It was as if he could see into her mind, share her thoughts and disturbance, sharing her pain.

'Can you remember what number it is?' she asked.

'13,' replied Paul quietly.

'Figures,' she said, rolling her eyes in a depressive rather than ironic way.

'What's that meant to mean?' asked Paul.

'She was born on the 13th of May,' said Connie quietly. 'Hasn't exactly done her any favours, has it? She hasn't had the best luck in life. Mostly my fault.'

'Connie,' he said tenderly but with a serious countenance. 'You need to leave all guilt and negative emotions here. You need to focus on the positive.'

Taking another deep breath, Connie said, 'Well, no time like the present.'

Standing in the doorway, she looked at the buttons, picking out number 13 and pushing it.

'Hey,' said the clearly very drowsy male voice on the other end. 'Who you looking for?'

'Jenny,' stated Connie. 'Jenny Richman...'

'Ah, she's right here, wait a sec, she's a little out of it, I'll poke her. Jen! Jen! Come on woman, some posh bird wants to talk to you,' said the voice intermittently.

'Posh bird?' asked a drowsy Jenny. 'Ask who it is Mac.'

Going back to the intercom, Mac said, 'Uh, she wants to know who it is...'

'Tell her it's Connie Rose,' she said quietly.

'Jen, the posh bird's name is Connie Rose, you know her?' he asked.

'No,' she replied, viciously shaking her head.

'Nah, sorry and all that, she don't know you...' said Mac, putting down the phone. 'Anyways Jen, I'm off to score, you need anything?'

'I've got enough to last me,' she said. 'See you later...'

'Unless the cops catch me,' he replied.

'Whatever,' she said, unphased.

As Mac left the flat, he took the lift down to the front doors and exited the building, walking past Connie and Paul in the process.

'Are you Mac?' asked Connie desperately. 'Please...I need to see Jenny!'

Ignoring her, Mac just carried on walking. As the tears dripped from Connie's eyes, she went back to the intercom and started to continuously buzz Jenny's flat.

Inside, Jenny was metaphorically climbing the walls at the constant noise, aggravating her in the middle of her come down, which at the best of times wasn't pretty.

Grabbing the phone, she exclaimed, 'Just leave me alone!'

'Come on Jen, you know I'm not going to do that. I'm going to stay right out here until you let me talk to you properly!' she argued back.

'We don't need to talk properly,' stated Jen blankly. 'You're taking in Brady, Sarah told me. Thank you, but I don't need you in my life for anything else.'

Taking a gamble, Connie said, 'I won't take Brady until I speak to you properly.'

Paul gave Connie a shocked look, and she returned his look with one of reassurance. They were not abandoning Brady.

'Come up,' she said quietly, pushing the buzzer and putting down the phone.

'I knew that she'd respond to that one,' said Connie. 'Despite everything, she loves that baby and wants the world for him.'

'Just like you wanted for her,' said Paul.

'Becoming a parent makes you want things for your child that you could never have, and sometimes that involves giving them away. I understand what she's going through, minus the drugs issues,' said Connie.

'Well then,' said Paul. 'No time like the present.'


	10. Chapter 10

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

_Taking a gamble, Connie said, 'I won't take Brady until I speak to you properly.'_

_Paul gave Connie a shocked look, and she returned his look with one of reassurance. They were not abandoning Brady._

'_Come up,' she said quietly, pushing the buzzer and putting down the phone._

'_I knew that she'd respond to that one,' said Connie. 'Despite everything, she loves that baby and wants the world for him.'_

'_Just like you wanted for her,' said Paul._

'_Becoming a parent makes you want things for your child that you could never have, and sometimes that involves giving them away. I understand what she's going through, minus the drugs issues,' said Connie. _

'_Well then,' said Paul. 'No time like the present.'_

He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, leaning down to her petite frame and wrapping the other arm around her, planting a small kiss to her temple.

'I'm scared,' she admitted, leaning into his embrace with an air of vulnerability about her body language, curled up to make her seem like she was a lot shorter than reality.

'I know,' he replied. 'I can imagine that Jen is feeling the same way...'

'I don't even know what to say to her,' said Connie, many emotions present in her voice.

'Take her lead,' said Paul soothingly. 'You'll know what to do, trust me...'

Taking a deep breath, she said, 'Okay, let's do this...'

She gave his hand a firmer squeeze, and with an assertive confidence she didn't feel, she led him further into the corridor, and up the stairs to Jen's flat.

'This is the one,' she said coolly, knocking on the door.

'It's open,' came a faint voice from the hallway.

Cautiously, Paul took the lead and pushed the rickety door open, revealing a dishevelled Jen slumped against the wall.

'Oh God!' exclaimed Connie, bursting into the House and cradling Jen's head in her lap. 'My poor baby!'

Shrugging out of Connie's embrace, Jen said, 'I'm not your baby! I'm only talking to you, because...b-b-because you said you wouldn't take Brady unless I did. You're here, you've seen me...now go away!'

'Jen,' said Connie tenderly. 'It's not that easy, believe you me. It'd be easier for me to walk away, but I can't! I carried you for 9 months, I gave birth to you, I had no choice but to give you away, and now I hear that although the people I gave you to were loving and caring, you still ended up in foster care. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing Jen, I honestly did! I had no idea that it would end up this way. If I knew, I wouldn't have given you up...'

'You said you had no choice,' said Jen. 'But then you said you'd take it back if you knew what would happen, what I would become. That means that you had a choice!'

'Perhaps I did,' said Connie quietly. 'But I did what I thought was best...'

'This is hardly the best is it?' said Jen confrontationally. 'A lot closer to the worst.'

A long, awkward silence descended upon them, Paul fidgeting slightly as Connie attempted to make eye contact with Jen. Jen returned the gaze, her eyes diverting as Paul brushed against the wall.

'Who are you?' she demanded, only just noticing that Paul was there.

'This is Paul,' said Connie softly. 'He's my husband.'

'Sarah told me about him,' she said quietly. 'He works at the hospital too?'

'Yes I do,' replied Paul.

'Right,' she said quietly, beginning to finger the edges of her thin jumped, trembling slightly.

The silence fell upon them again as Connie thought of something else to ask Jen.

Deciding that there was no time like the present, Connie blurted out, 'So when do you go into the rehab programme?'

'Two days,' answered Jen shakily. 'It's good that I'm going there, I can't get clean here. Thank you for offering to take in Brady, I couldn't have him in care. It's horrible...'

'I know,' said Connie quietly. 'And I promise to care for him, and for you.'

'How can you care for me?' asked Jen.

'Once your rehab is over, we'll help you stay clean,' said Connie. 'Whatever it takes. You could live with us, we can get you a place near to us, whatever you need.'

'You'd do that?' she asked in astonishment.

'Yes,' stated Connie. 'You're part of the family, and we'll support you. My stepdaughter, Paul's daughter Charlotte, she's pregnant, and we're planning to support her through that. We're not going to abandon her in her time of need because she's family, and so are you.'

'It means a lot,' said Jen.

'The love I have for you is the love that you have for Brady,' said Connie. 'You'd do anything for him, right?'

'Of course!' exclaimed Jen. 'He's my baby!'

'And you're mine,' said Connie soothingly. 'That explains everything. You understand how your own mother thinks or thought when you become a mother yourself.'

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Jen said, 'Can you go now? I think I need to sleep, I'm tired.'

'Okay,' said Connie, realising that Jen was trying to get them to leave.

'That's fine,' said Paul, noticing it too. 'We'll come and visit you when you're in the programme, yeah?'

'We'll bring Brady too,' added Connie.

'I'd like that,' said Jen. 'Thank you for coming.'

'It's okay,' said Connie. 'We'll see you soon.'

'Bye,' said Jen feebly.


	11. Chapter 11

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

_Fidgeting uncomfortably, Jen said, 'Can you go now? I think I need to sleep, I'm tired.'_

'_Okay,' said Connie, realising that Jen was trying to get them to leave._

'_That's fine,' said Paul, noticing it too. 'We'll come and visit you when you're in the programme, yeah?'_

'_We'll bring Brady too,' added Connie. _

'_I'd like that,' said Jen. 'Thank you for coming.'_

'_It's okay,' said Connie. 'We'll see you soon.'_

'_Bye,' said Jen feebly._

_**A few days later...**_

'Mummy!' screeched William.

'What?' snapped Connie, appearing agitated and very obviously in a bad mood.

'Toast!' he demanded.

'What's the word?' asked Charlotte.

'Please?' he said.

'See? That wasn't so hard,' she replied, putting the bread on to toast.

'When's your scan by the way Lottie?' asked Connie.

'Next week,' she replied. 'Turns out that 5 or 6 weeks was a gross understatement, more like 10 or 11. I just thought the baby was fat, turns out he or she is older than we thought.'

'Yeowch,' replied Connie. 'Well, you're near the end of your first trimester, so the morning sickness should pass soon.'

'It's pretty much gone now,' said Charlotte. 'I've been keeping food down, sleeping better, in fact I feel great.'

'Wait until you get to four months,' said Connie. 'Most fabulous month of pregnancy.'

'Why?' asked Charlotte.

'Usually around about that time there's a rush of hormones, and I don't know about others, but when I've been 4 months gone, all I wanted to do was have sex,' she replied.

'Really?' asked Charlotte.

'Yeah,' replied Connie. 'Think about how frustrating it must have been for me when I was pregnant with Grace. I wasn't with Sam anymore, wasn't in a relationship, yet all I wanted to do was have sex.'

'Find anyone?' asked Charlotte.

'Uh, yeah,' replied Connie. 'It was Ric Griffin.'

'Seriously?' asked Charlotte.

'Extremely superficial, friends with benefits, no strings attached to satisfy a pregnant woman,' she replied. 'But your dad doesn't know about that.'

'My lips are sealed,' replied Charlotte.

'So you need to find a man before you hit four months or die of sexual frustration,' stated Connie.

Charlotte giggled and said, 'Well, there's someone from school, Tom. He's been a really great friend to me, especially since news of the bump got around. And, we're kind of dating. So I'll call on him if need be.'

'Good girl,' replied Connie, a sudden state of nausea sweeping over her.

Charlotte looked around, noticing the look on Connie's face, the grimace that accompanied the ghostly complexion and shaky stance. Her stepmother was about 30 seconds away from being sick.

Under her breath, Charlotte said, '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...'

Seeing the grimace on Connie's face becoming a closed mouth gag, Charlotte swiftly leant out of the way, leaving a clear path for Connie to run to the bathroom. Once she'd got there, Charlotte heard the door slam and the oh so familiar sound of retching.

As the retching noise continued, Charlotte turned around and continued making breakfast.

'Mum!' yelled Grace from the hallway. 'Is Lottie being sick again? I can hear her from upstairs!'

'Grace,' replied Charlotte. 'It's not me, it's your Mum...'

'Really?' asked Grace, poking her head around the kitchen door.

'Yup,' said Charlotte, taking the toast out of the toaster. 'Maybe she ate something dodgy last night when Dad took her out for dinner...'

'Yeah,' said Grace. 'We can ask him. He was right behind me when I was coming down. Think he's in the living room.'

'Dad! Dad!' yelled Charlotte. 'Kitchen for a second?'

'Okay,' replied a groggy Paul from the living room/

He entered the kitchen like a sloth, his face covered in stubble and his eyes surrounded by dark circles.

'You look awake,' commented Charlotte with a smirk.

'Is Connie throwing up?' he asked, ducking the question.

'Yeah,' replied Grace.

'Know anything about that?' said Charlotte, hinting.

'Apart from the fact that it kept me up all night? Nope,' grunted Paul.

'What did the two of you have for dinner last night?' she asked. 'It might be that's making Connie sick...'

'We both had lasagne, and I'm fine, apart from extreme fatigue,' said Paul. 'So it can't be that...'

'Maybe it's a bug,' suggested Grace. 'There's a sicky one going around school, remember?'

'Oh yeah,' said Charlotte. 'We all had it last month, except Connie.'

'Probably picked it up from one of the patients,' said Paul with a yawn.

'Yeah,' they all agreed.

'Here's your toast Will,' said Charlotte, handing it to him in his highchair.

'Ta,' the 2 year old replied, tucking into it ravenously.

As Will devoured his toast, Connie re-entered the kitchen from the bathroom. Her face looked pale and drawn, and her hair was askew.

'Feel any better?' asked Charlotte, handing her some dry toast.

'A bit,' replied Connie moodily, taking a bite out of the toast and frowning. 'I look a mess, I feel a mess!'

'Join the club,' grunted Paul.

'Am I the only one who feels good and slept well then?' asked Charlotte merrily.

'Lottie,' said Paul. 'If I didn't love you so much, I'd kill you for that statement...'

Connie groaned in agreement.

'Come on you two,' said Charlotte exasperatedly. 'You're meant to be picking up Brady today.'

They collectively groaned.

'Right then,' said Charlotte, taking charge of the situation. 'I'll call uncle Elliot to see if he can do sprog duty, you two can sort yourselves out, take a bucket in the car in case Connie pukes again and sleep en route?'

They groaned in agreement.

'Jesus,' she said to herself. 'Having Brady and this little one around will be a walk in the park compared to looking after you two.'

Grace giggled as Connie and Paul collectively groaned once more.

'Dad, Connie,' said Charlotte. 'Get showered and dressed, make yourselves pass for human. Gracie can you get yourself dressed, your Mum put some clothes out for you last night, and I'll deal with Will. Grace once you're done can you find the car seat for Brady and put it in the corner?'

They all muttered and groaned in agreement whilst setting about doing what they'd been told.

'This maternal delegation thing is a breeze,' remarked Charlotte, patting her small bump softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

This chapter is going to be very Charlotte-centric, and the next chapter will be when they get Brady and take him home.

'_Dad, Connie,' said Charlotte. 'Get showered and dressed, make yourselves pass for human. Gracie can you get yourself dressed, your Mum put some clothes out for you last night, and I'll deal with Will. Grace once you're done can you find the car seat for Brady and put it in the corner?'_

_They all muttered and groaned in agreement whilst setting about doing what they'd been told._

'_This maternal delegation thing is a breeze,' remarked Charlotte, patting her small bump softly._

Once Charlotte had pushed everyone into getting ready, she rang Elliot and attempted to persuade him to come over and look after Grace and William. But, seeing as Elliot was covering for Connie at work, Martha agreed to come over instead.

With Martha safely deposited in the living room with the kids, Charlotte deposited a grouchy Connie in the back of her Mini Cooper with Brady's car seat and her dad in the front.

Driving away, Charlotte smiled to herself. There was going to be a lot of change in the Rose household. Brady was just the beginning of the change. Then her baby would be born, and they'd have to get used to having a baby around the house again; two of them in fact.

30 weeks and her baby would be here; it seemed like so far away, but it really wasn't. She'd start showing soon, and she'd cherish everyday of being pregnant, and cherish everyday that she spent with her baby.

Her baby wouldn't need Liam, he or she had an amazing family that would support them. Charlotte smiled again. This baby was lucky, she was lucky. Most teenagers in her position lost their families support and were forced to go it alone. But not her, not her family. They were the greatest people in the world, and gave her all the support that she needed. She loved them so much and couldn't imagine life without them.

Her thought trail was interrupted by Connie groaning and saying, 'Are we there yet?'

'We've only just left,' said Charlotte, furrowing her eyebrow as she tried to decide what turning to take. 'Try and sleep like Dad is doing, you'll feel a lot better. You've got to look reasonably human when we pick up Brady from Sarah.'

'Meh,' replied Connie, leaning back into the seat and closing her eyes.

Once Charlotte thought that Connie had drifted off, she turned on the radio and began to sing to the song that began to play.

_**Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction  
I barely recognize my own reflection, no  
Scared of love but scared of life alone**_

Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby  
Building walls around my heart to save me, oh  
But it's time for me to let it go

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again

Just when we think that love will never find you  
You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh  
It's just something that you can't control

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again

So come and find me  
I'll be waiting up for you  
I'll be holding out for you tonight

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down

It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready, I'm ready to love again

She found her mind going back to what happened with Liam, and the early stages of the relationship she had with Tom. Tom was completely different to Liam, Tom was a complete and utter gentleman, the polar opposite to unreliable and irresponsible Liam.

Liam was always in a rush to progress things between them, and they ended up in the bedroom a long time before their tenuous relationship was ready for it.

With Tom, Charlotte didn't feel pressured into sex. They'd only been seeing each other for a few weeks, and they hadn't gone further than kissing and holding hands. Charlotte was happy to keep it that way for now, although there'd be no guarantee of it staying that way once her hormones took over.

Turning the corner, Charlotte found herself parking up at their destination.

'Dad, Connie,' she said. 'We're here. Time to wake up.'


	13. Chapter 13

Home, Dry and Wasted.

**A face from the past is lurking, and Connie Beauchamp finds herself thrown in at the deep end. Will she take him in? Will she give her the help she needs? It's all in her heart...**

Sorry for being such a rubbish writer and not posting for ages. Sixth form has been a right bitch and the homework is at an insane amount at the moment. But I will post whenever I can.

_Turning the corner, Charlotte found herself parking up at their destination._

_'Dad, Connie,' she said. 'We're here. Time to wake up.'_

'Mmmmm?' asked Paul and Connie, opening their eyes and stretching their legs.

'We're here,' she repeated. 'And we're early, which is a good thing. Connie, use the mirror and put your make up on, you look a mess. And pass some mints to Dad, he hasn't cleaned his teeth this morning. Come to think of it, you have a mint too. You don't want to pick up Brady reeking of this morning's vomit.'

'Yes Mum,' they replied in unison, rolling their eyes.

'Someone has to act like the grown up around here,' stated Charlotte, rolling her eyes back at them.

'You've grown up so much Lottie,' said Paul. 'You were mature even before this, but look at you now. I think you were born to be a Mummy Lottie, that baby's one lucky little thing.'

'Your Dad's right,' said Connie, fumbling with her make up bag and yawning slightly. 'Do you know if you want a boy or a girl yet?'

'I'll settle for healthy,' said Charlotte. 'Boy or girl, it doesn't matter.'

'I always thought that you'd be a Mum early,' said Connie.

'Really?' asked Paul and Charlotte together.

'Yeah,' said Connie. 'I didn't think this early though, but I thought that you'd want a family sooner than I did. I think it was when Will was born. You were 15, I saw the way you were with him, how naturally it came to you. I knew that when the time came, you'd take to motherhood like a duck to water.'

'Thanks Connie,' said Charlotte, wiping a tear from her eye.

'Ooops,' said Connie. 'Forgot about the hormones.'

'Stop talking about Charlotte's hormones and put your make up on,' said Paul.

'Carry on chewing on that mint, I can smell your breath from here,' rebuffed Connie.

'Fight fair you two,' retorted Charlotte.

'Yes Mum,' they replied once more.

'Stop doing that!' she exclaimed. 'You're making me feel old!'

'Right,' said Connie, finalising her eyeliner. 'I can now pass for human. You'd never know that I'd spent most of the morning with my head down the toilet throwing up breakfast.'

'I still would love to know why,' said Paul to himself.

'I work in a hospital, call it an occupational hazard,' said Connie. 'It'll pass.'

'You have been ill for about a week Connie, you'll have to get yourself checked over,' said Charlotte.

'I will, I will,' replied Connie.

'You better, or I'll schedule a new appointment with Paula myself,' warned Charlotte.

'Oooh, I'm scared,' replied Connie.

'Okay, times up Connie,' said Paul. 'Stop looking at yourself in the mirror, or we'll never get inside. Okay, everyone out!'

'What a way to reassert control,' remarked Charlotte.

Getting out of the car, Paul with the car seat for Brady in his hand, the group walked to the automatic doors of social services, the doors opening for them to reveal the reception, where a smiling Sarah stood before them. Beside her was the buggy which held a peacefully sleeping Brady.

'Nice to see you again Connie,' said Sarah, shaking her hand.

'The feeling is mutual Sarah,' replied Connie in her best businesswoman in control voice. 'This is my husband Paul and my stepdaughter Charlotte.'

'Pleasure to meet you,' said Sarah, shaking both of their hands. 'Well, I won't keep you, I gather that you are eager to take Brady home and settle him in, there is just the matter of a few forms for yourself and your husband to sign just to formalise the handover.'

'Okay,' said Connie, following Sarah to a nearby table, where she and Paul signed the forms with their signatures.

'Can I?' asked Charlotte, looking into the buggy.

'Go ahead,' said Sarah.

Smiling softly, Charlotte reached into the buggy and gently withdrew Brady, cradling him closely in her arms.

'Hey there little fella,' she replied. 'I don't quite know what I am to you, but I'm Charlotte. I guess I'm your Auntie, to a degree. But, I'm going to be looking after you sometimes when your Nan and Grandad are busy at work, hope that's okay. You'll get to meet Will and Grace, like the TV show, but you're too young to know about that. They can't wait to meet you. And soon, there'll be another baby around for you to play with, isn't that exciting? Well, I seem to have woken you up, so I'll pop you in the car seat and you can go back to sleep.'

She gently placed him into the car seat and covered him over with the blanket. Soon the little boy with the ocean blue eyes and the mop of dark hair had shut his eyes and nodded off once more.

'Well, that's it from me,' said Sarah. 'I'll leave you guys to it.'

'Thanks Sarah,' said Connie as Paul picked up the car seat with Brady in and Charlotte folded up the buggy.

The family walked out together, smiles on their faces broader than any smile ever seen before.

As Paul placed Brady in the back seat with Connie, everyone smiled. This was the beginning of a new era for their family unit. As Charlotte started the engine, her eyes diverted to the back. Brady was here, and they were all going home.

'Welcome to the family Brady,' said Charlotte with a smile, driving away.


End file.
